


Is 'High Courage' a Thing?

by Piip00



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drug Use, Drugs, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Gay Character, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mentioned Bang Chan, Mentioned Kim Seungmin, Mentioned Kim Woojin, Mentioned Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Mentioned Lee Minho | Lee Know, Mentioned Seo Changbin, Mentioned Yang Jeongin | I.N, Pansexual Character, and spider bites, bluesung, jisung has blue hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piip00/pseuds/Piip00
Summary: Hyunjin knows Jisung is a pot head, and wants to get high. Hyunjin also has the fattest crush on his close friend. High Hyunjin means gay panic, and what does gay panic lead to? Well, apparently something amazing in their case.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	Is 'High Courage' a Thing?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes, I am posting my 2nd thing on here, and I um........ this definitely says something about my freetime if I say so myself. But this is pretty much Hyunjin learning and experiencing weed with pothead Jisung. There's alot of drug terminology I guess you can say, so if you don't know much of drugs youre gonna be confused and also learn. But that's all, so if you don't like drug use, please don't read, that's all this is. This also is not BETA read, so there will be mistakes. I also kinda lost focus, so if some parts make less sense it was me being like 'where was I?' but, please enjoy!

“Always have a dollar bill,” Jisung stated, looking towards Hyunjin who sat on his bed, intensely listening to the youngers every word. “Keep at least one bill, and use the same one everytime.”

“Why, exactly?” Hyunjin questioned the younger, watching as he licked the end of the blunt, and sealing it. 

“Because of this,” JIsung mumbled, and placed the blunt in the bill, folding the bill, and rolling it. “It helps in a way, makes it smoother. Honestly, I don’t actually know why, but it was how my parents taught me.”

“Your parents smoke?” Hyunjin questioned, shocked at the thought of the clean cut Han’s doing drugs.

“Oh, hell yeah, they’re always high,” Jisung laughed at the mere thought. “You know how they always go to the garage, they’re getting high.”

“That’s a lot,” Hyunjin thought to himself, remembering how often the adults would do that. “What do you get like?”

“It’s… Okay, so you know when you take, like a midday nap, and you wake up and everything from before your nap feels like a dream even though you know it wasn’t?” Hyunjin nodded slowly, raising an eyebrow. Hyunjin did not know how that felt. “I feel like I’m just in a constant state of waking up. Like, I when I was with Chan-”

“Chan smokes!?”

“He got me into smoking,” Jisung answered. “I told him I didn’t remember leaving the couch to go to the kitchen and come back, but I knew I had done it. But, you will more than likely be different.”

Hyunjin nodded, now deep in thought. He had noticed that Chan can be a little dopey at times when him, Changbin, and Jisung came back from wherever they went, which thinking about it was possibly the garage. Which brought up another question. “Does Bin smoke too?”

“Not often,” Jisung responded, packing away his grinder in the designated weed bag he mentioned his parents giving him. “He only does it to destress, his highs can be bad sometimes.”

“Anyone else in the group smoke?” Hyunjin was now curious as he followed the younger out of his room.

“Before Woojin moved, he would rarely smoke a joint or so, but he wasn’t the biggest fan. Minho doesn’t, I’ve smoked with Lix a lot, Seungmin doesn’t know and neither does Jeongin. At least, they act like they don’t know about it, can’t be too sure.” Hyunjin nodded along with what Jisung stated, following to the living room. “It’s nice tonight, want to go to the pool house?”

“Sure,” the older male shrugged, slipping on some old, worn out shoes he left at the back door. 

“Outside,” Jisung called through the empty house, which was answered with some barks, and running paws. The younger males family dogs came rushing excitedly into the living room, and outside as Jisung opened the glass sliding doors. 

Hyunjin followed the other outside, shutting the door behind him. The two dogs, a pit boxer mix, and a retriever lab mix, ran around in the large field as Jisung headed to the opposite side of the pool, and to the large open pool house. Following behind, the older checked his phone quickly, also known as making sure no cousins, or family were on his private snap story cause he could only imagine what he’d be posting tonight. Jisung had mentioned that getting giggly was very common, and Hyunjin was already someone who laughed easily. 

As they stepped onto the pool houses concrete floor, Jisung skipped the back and plugged in the overhead fairy lights. Hyunjin was worried at first, wondering if his parents would come out before remembering both the adults smoked, and Jisung wouldn’t turn them on unless it was perfectly okay. So, with a now calmer mindset, Hyunjin grabbed one of the rocking chairs at the table as Jisung set the bag, and blunt down on the old glass table. 

“I brought my bowl incase you’d want to smoke from that too, but we’ll see how you feel after this,” the blue haired male smiled. Pulling out an obviously loved lighter if the scratches, and how worn it looked said anything. Placing the cinched end into his lips, Hyunjin watched the younger light the opposite end, and take a long hit before removing it and passing it over. Jisung slowly let out smoke, and waited for the oldest of the duo to grab the blunt.

“I hope you like it,” Jisung mumbled, voice slightly rougher. “I haven’t used these types of wraps before, but they had watermelon flavored.”

Hyunjin nodded, and took the blunt, following Jisung as he placed the cinched end in between his lips. Jisung quickly reminded him to be careful, and it’s fine if he coughs. Hyunjin remembered their earlier conversation, how Jisung told him the more he coughs, the higher he’ll get and how he purposefully takes longer hits or holds it in to cough. He struggled with the lighter for a second, before lightening the end, and breathing in. He didn’t take nearly as long a hit as Jisung, and took the heat off, and removed the blunt, handing it over to Jisung, and started coughing at the unfamiliar action. He heard Jisung laugh slightly as the younger took the extended drug. 

“I would be shocked if you didn’t cough honestly,” Jisung shrugged, and placed the blunt between his lips, and spoke again. “Here, I’ll join you.” Hyunjin had calmed his coughing down, and watched as Jisung took a bigger hit, and held it in before coughing, and handing it over.

Hyunjin took the blunt from the other, and the lighter, taking another, slightly longer hit, and slowly released the smoke, coughing just slightly as he set it on the table. Hyunjin figured it was because of his tolerance, but he already felt lighter as he leaned back in the rocking chair. 

“We should’ve brought drinks, do you want anything?” Jisung asked. “I was going to grab a beer, but I don’t think you should get faded just yet.”

“Coke vanilla, please,” Hyunjin spoke up, and the other nodded.

“You can take another hit if you want, I’m going to pack a bowl when this is finished, just don’t overdo it,” with that, Jisung stood up and walked back towards the house. 

Hyunjin blinked as he watched his friend leave, and sighed when he was out of hearing distance. He really didn’t think his gay thoughts would get stronger, but now he was struggling just a tad. Reaching for the blunt once more, he placed it gently between his lips, the watermelon tasting great in his opinion as he took another hit. Holding the smoke in a bit longer, he slowly blew it out, relaxing back into the rocking chair. Setting the drug back down on the table he pulled his phone out, and scrolled through instagram and snapchat, looking at peoples stories. He then remembered Chan, and quickly yelled at him through text before getting a simple response of Chan saying he was grounding Jisung for corruption of his child.

It wasn’t much longer that Jisung came out with drinks, and a bag of what seemed to be Doritos. Hyunjin laughed but set his phone down once the younger took his seat in the other rocking chair. 

“Your coke, and I like Doritos when I’m high so I came prepared. You’re more than welcome to have some,” he stated, and grabbed the half finished blunt. 

Hyunjin opened his can, taking a sip before he couldn’t help but watch his friend almost delicately place the blunt between his lips. Blinking , he looked at the soda, trying not to openly stare at his, very fucking attractive friend. Hyunjin had been recently dealing with the fact that he found his enemy turned best friend extremely attractive as of late. He had expressed his thoughts to Chan, who only teased him saying he pretty much described how he had felt about Woojin, which meant a fat ass crush. Hyunjin didn’t want to believe that, Jisung was one of, if not _the_ closest friend he had. He didn’t want to screw anything up with feelings. While it was a known fact that Hyunjin was extremely gay, Jisung was pan and had admitted to preferring girls but the group knew it was because his last ex had been a total asshole. 

“Hyunjin,” Jisung's voice was close, and Hyunjin slowly looked over and found him right there, and so close their noses bumped. Jisung leaned back, and looked at him worryingly. “Are you okay? I don’t want you to have a bad high.”

“I zoned out, but I’m good,” Hyunjin gave him a small smile that seemed to semi soothe the other male. “Oh, is it my hit?” Hyunjin asked, noting the blunt was closer to him. Jisung only nodded, taking a swig from the Bud Light Orange he had. Taking the blunt, Hyunjin took another drag, before handing it over again. 

The two continuously took hits until the blunt was gone, and Jisung tossed into his bag, while grabbing his bowl, grinder, and a closed mason jar with the weed in it. Setting everything down, Hyunjin watched as JIsung grabbed a nug from the jar, and ripped a bit off before putting it back in the jar. Ripping the piece into small bits, he placed them in the top of the grinder, before closing it and continuously twisting it. Hyunjin has no idea why, but as he watched Jisung do this, he honestly didn’t think the younger could get anymore attractive. 

“Do you want to smoke this with me?” Jisung questioned, glancing at the older before opening the center of the grinder, and packing his bowl. Hyunjin could only nod. At this point, he just couldn’t stop thinking about the other, and he was scared to open his mouth in case he would declare his crush on the other without meaning to. 

Jisung grinned before digging in the bag again, and pulling out a small, very thin tube with a little bit of stuff at the bottom. “This is kief,” Jisung started. “If you look at the weed, there are crystals, and that's this stuff. Now this, I’m asking if you want to add a little of this because it makes you really fucking high.”

Hyunjin thought about it, and knew he should probably decline it. He already was scared of blabbering about his crush to his crush, and he only had the blunt. However, the glint in Jisung’s eyed made him nod, and agreed to add some.

“Alright, sounds good, I won’t add a lot,” Jisung happily danced in his seat, and Hyunjin decided that his choice was worth it. “Now, you get first hit. Okay, so, cover this with your thumb,” Jisung mumbled, motioning to the side of the bowl where there was a hole. “And don’t hold the lighter to it for long because I just cleaned it, and don’t take a hard hit, take it easy. Also, the kief will light really easy, so be careful.”

Hyunjin nodded, and took the glass from the others hand, along with the lighter. Placing one end between his lips, thumb covering the hole, he quickly lit the later before placing it over the weed, and pulling it away as it caught. Breathing in, the amount hit him as a shocked, and backed up quickly, and started coughing as Jisung grabbed the glass. 

“Here, I grabbed a water too, have some,” JIsung opened the plastic bottle, handing it over to the coughing male, and patted his back. Taking gulps of water, Hyunjin ignored the laughter from Jisung as he set the bottle down.

“Imma die holy shit,” Hyunjin coughed out, and Jisung laughed harder. 

“Dude, you’re fine,” Jisung stated. “But that will hit you hard as a bitch later.”

Hyunjin watched as he calmed down coughing, and silently admired Jisung as he took a much longer hit, and breathed the smoke out. Pulling out his phone, Hyunjin quickly texted Chan in gay panic.

**Hyunjin:  
** chan, what the fuck do I do?  
why is Ji alot more attractive rn?

**Chan:  
** because you’re high as a kite  
ask him about shotgunning.

**Hyunjin:  
** shotgunning?  
like with beer?

Hyunjin grew more confused as all the older sent back were laughing emojis. Now curious as hell, he looked at Jisung who was watching something on his phone, bowl now in front of him.

“Hey Ji,” Hyunjin started, the other humming and looking at him. “What does Chan mean by shotgunning? He won’t answer me.”

Jisung dropped his phone, mouth open wide in shock. “Imma kill him. Tell Chan he’s a dead man.”

“But what is it?” He whined now.

“It’s like suck and blow, just there's no paper,” the other responded. “Why, wanna try?”

“I um... “ the older felt his cheeks flush at the mere thought of doing that with his long time crush. He shut up as Jisung started to laugh again and watched him reach down and grab his phone. 

“I’m pulling your leg,” Jisung mused, sitting back up. “I’m used to it, me and Lix did it together for each pur first time cause we wanted to see what it was like. Now, we just do it whenever, and Woojin and Chan did it whenever Wooj smoked. I’ve also done it with both Bin and Chan, so I know how to do it, but I don’t know if you're comfortable with it.”

“I want to try,” Hyunjin decided. The younger looked at his black haired friend for a second, before nodding, and grabbing the bowl. 

Jisung motioned the older closer, and helped pull the chair right next his. Taking the lighter, he went to take a hit, his smallest hit of the night, and motioned the other to lean in. Hyunjin was still at a loss as Jisung rolled his eyes playfully, grabbing the olders chin and opening his mouth. It didn’t click until then what exactly was happening. The fact that Jisung used ‘suck and blow’ as a way to get the idea across had just now clicked in Hyunjins head. Next thing the taller knew, Jisung was right in his face, mouth opening to blow the smoke into Hyunjin’s. Inhaling, he didn’t know what to do at that point, the high with his gay panic made him blow the smoke back out in Jisungs face on accident, causing the other to close his eyes and pull back. 

“Jin, don’t blow the smoke in my face,” Jisung laughed, opening his eyes and freezing once he saw the other’s face. 

Jisung hadn’t noticed tonight, and he honestly had been oblivious for a while, but Chan had slipped up at one point and mentioned Hyunjins crush. It had completely slipped the blue haired males mind as of now, because as much as Jisung hated to admit it, he thought Hyunjin would have been over it by now, if it was true. It wasn’t that it was unreciprocated, no in fact it was quite the opposite, Jisung had had a crush on the older for years by now, but wasn’t sure if Chan was pulling his leg or not. With how the other was looking at him, it clicked in his mind that Chan wasn’t bullshitting him, and that Hyunjin still had a thing for him. 

“Jin,” the younger one mumbled, and the other blinked before shaking his head as if he was in a daze. 

“My bad, I didn’t mean to blow it in your face,” he apologized. 

Jisung nodded, and handed him the bowl, letting him have a hit. Hyunjin slowly took the glass and lighter, taking another hit before handing it back. The shorter smiled as the other shook his dead, declaring that he was done now. Jisung nodded, and took the bowl, and went to finish it. Hyunjin munched on the Doritos, and once Jisung emptied the bowl and placed everything back in the bag, zipping it shut. 

“We can go inside whenever you’re ready,” Jisung mumbled.

Hyunjin cleared his throat, and moved in his seat to get more comfortable. “Can we sit out here a bit longer?”

“Sure,” the younger grinned, and stretched his arms above his head.

Hyunjin took the chance to admire Jisung. The skinny male with blue hair, and the black spider bite hoops in his lip, earrings always in, his makeup he wore was washed off given his face a clean glow, acne scars almost not noticeable. Hyunjin just admired the younger, though if he thought his attire killed him while sober, he was a lot more than 6 feet under now as he couldn’t stop his mind. Jisung had stolen Hyunjins sweatshirt immediately upon spotting it, and if that was the whole point of bringing it, that was for Hyunjin to know. He can’t help it, the fact that his clothes actually swallow the younger whole was just adorable, but now he was regretting it as Jisung only had shorts on, and barely peeked from under the hoodie. 

“Ji,” Hyunjin started. “I want something sweet.”

“You are a fucking dork,” Jisung chuckled, looking at the other as he rocked back and forth in the chair. “We have to go inside then.”

“But I don’t want to,” Hyunjin whined loudly. He really didn’t want to leave the pool house, Jisung looked extra pretty under the lights out here, and Hyunjin wanted to hold onto the image and peace for as long as possible.

“Hyunjin-”

“Nope, I need something sweet.”

“You’re so difficult, oh my god,” the younger shook his head with a laugh. “Good thing Chan and Bin aren’t here, this would be awful.”

“Why?” 

“They’re both whiny like you,” the other muttered, and stood up. “I’ll be back in a couple minutes.”

“What? No, don't leave,” Hyunjin almost pleaded, grabbing the boys hand. 

“I’m going to make you something sweet alright you baby.” Jisung removed Hyunjin’s hand, and went to walk away again until Hyunjin stood up and hugged the younger. “Okay, you are so high right now. Let me go Jin, I’m going to get you something.”

“Nope, I don’t want you to go,” he declared sluggishly into the younger's neck. 

“You big oaf, text Chan and I’ll be back before you know it.”

“Kiss,” Hyunjin couldn’t stop himself from asking.

Jisung froze, and blinked. That was not at all what he was expecting Hyunjin to say. Not one bit. He had no idea how to reply.

“Ji, you can’t leave until I get a kiss,” Hyunjin stated.

“Jin, you’re high not drunk, what’s up with you?”

“I don’t know, I really don’t,” the other stated. “Is high courage a thing? Is that real, cause I know liquid courage is, so is high? Anyway, I would ask you drunk too, so kiss or you don’t leave.”

Jisung sighed. He was used to Chan and Bin being weirdly clingy and whiny while high, or being goofballs, but this was his crush and he was panicking. Which he honestly didn’t know why, cause he has liked Hyunjin for years, and this is technically his dream, but he was also faded. Which did cloud his judgement as he pulled away from the lanky male, and quickly gave his lips a kiss and backed away.

“I’ll be back in a few minutes,” Jisung said, and Hyunjin nodded with a dopey smile.

Hyunjin watched as Jisung walked away, and while he was aware of what was happening, nothing really came to him until Jisung was gone, and it was like the shotgunning experience all over again. He realized it when it was too late, and Jisung had already kissed him and left. With nothing else to do, Hyunjin rushed back to his phone, and quickly yelled at Chan about what had happened. Chan could only FaceTime him in response to loudly yell ‘Finally’ in his face. The elder kept him calm, and occupied until Jisung shouted his return and Chan yelled at him in response. 

“Here, Jin, hot chocolate,” the younger mumbled, handing him a mug.

“You made his bitchass hot chocolate but not me? What is this?” Chan whined and Hyunjin proudly took a sip of the hot chocolate.

“It’s called me wanting him to date me, Chan,” Jisung replied. “I don’t want to date you.”

“Yeah, wait…” Hyunjin paused and looked at the youngest in confusion. “I will date you.”

“Did…” Chan blinked. “Did I just watch you guys become boyfriends while high?”

“Yes,” was the simple response from both. 

“Okay then,” Chan chuckled. “I’m going to tell the others, and leave you two. Use protection.”

Before either boy could yell at Chan, the other had hung up. The other two were left blushing, and in silence. Hyunjin cleared his throat, and put a random YouTube video on his phone, setting it up against the ashtray. As the video played, the two softly conversed, sharing jokes, and held hands tightly, neither wanted to let go. Jisung packed another small bowl, smoking it himself before noting Hyunjin staring at him. 

“Yes, Jin?” The younger questioned, setting the bowl down and blowing smoke out. 

Hyunjin could only gently grab the others chin, much like Jisung had done to him, and bring them into a kiss. It was safe to say kissing Jisung, who had lip piercings, was definitely one of the best things to happen. Hyunjin definitely had a thing for lip piercings if he did say so himself. And if they just sat and made out for a while while high, that was for them to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you if you read the whole thing, I didn't mean to make it this long I'll be honest. Hopefully it was good, and you enjoyed it. Have a great day/night etc.


End file.
